


Fire & Ice

by luna_rey



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Betting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of claiming, awkward gray, cross dressing, might be fluffy near the end, mischievous natsu, seductive natsu, sorta angst... maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_rey/pseuds/luna_rey
Summary: Gray walks into something unexpected and Natsu just wants the world to know what secret the two have kept hidden... mischief ensues
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 76





	Fire & Ice

**Author's Note:**

> for anybody who's reading the dragons mate, I haven't abandoned the story. the writing is just coming a little slower now, the chapter I'm working on is giving me slight trouble, like do I want smut or fluff?... well anyways I hope you enjoy the one-shot while you wait and give me your opinion if you'd like.

The first thing Gray did when he entered the guildhall was hide his amused smirk behind a snort. Natsu was covered head to toe in Lucy's clothes. He even had pink extensions, giving him the appearance of having longer hair.   
  
"What're you laughing at, droopy eyes?"  
  
Natsu is instantly fuming and pressing his forehead against grays.  
  
"Okay," Gray starts. "One, you’re in a skirt. Two, it's funny. And three, just to spite you!"  
  
This earns him a misplaced punch, the way Nastu moved caused the skirt to fly up, and in an instant, his face was flushed crimson. Gray was shaking from the effort not to laugh, biting his lower lip tightly.   
  
However, Nastu noticed this and still red-faced, smirked as a thought crossed his mind. "Oh! Gray-Sama~"   
  
Gray stilled and dark blue eyes flitting back to Nastu, who stood there giving him a seductive wink. The ice-mage felt his entire face burn as the image was burned into his mind. "Wh-what are you doing?!" He cried out when Nastu latched onto his arm in a Juvia-like manner. Most of the guild ignored the two now, just assuming this was a different form of challenge though there were a few who watched wide-eyed. Mira just chuckled as she and Erza spoke about Lucy owing them money now, and Lucy watching as the two men were low-key flirting with each other. And while she felt jealousy coarse through her system, she wasn’t quite sure who over?   
  
Lucy always assumed Nastu had like her and while she was always attracted to his bright and almost bubbly personality. She could never quite get the cool-aired wizard off her mind and seeing him all flushed from head to toe was definitely giving her a new appreciation for her teammate.   
  
Natsu noticed how with every step he took, gray would retreat two steps back. The smile on his face turned ferocious as he knew victory was upon him the moment Grays back hit that wall.   
  
"Gray~" Nastu cooed again, lower this time his voice no longer mimicking Juvias. Gray heard his breath hitch as he felt the cool wood on his back and with nowhere else to retreat to, he was forced to watch Nastu saunter towards him as a tantalizingly slow pace. The thought of running crossed his mind, but he nearly slapped himself. When was he one to run away from a challenge from the flame-breather?   
  
"What are you doing? Stop it now! Before the guild finds out!"  
  
He whispered harshly as Nastu stopped his breath ghosting over Grays ear. "Don’t you think it's time to tell them? I'm sick of watching Juvia throw herself all over you and not being able to stop her... or that one time a girl ran into the guild naked and tried to have her way with you!"   
  
Natsu whispered back, his tone was firm but it turned dark as he spoke. "I nearly tore her head from her shoulders, Gray. You know how possessive dragons get, I'm sure since I couldn’t explain it properly Gajeel probably warned you... and don’t think I don’t see the way Lucy’s eyes linger on you when your little habit kicks in."  
  
"Speaking of eyes lingering-" Gray pokes Natsu's chest, "-what about Sting, huh? He totally has a thing for you! And Lucy... are you really bringing her into this, c’mon don’t try to fool me Nastu. If you hadn't already claimed me before you met her, you would've jumped her by now... I can’t deal with this shit right now!"  
  
Gray had started yelling, and now the entire guild knew what they meant to one another before he stormed out. Leaving his teammates along with their other friends once more wide-eyed with mouths open. "So what!" Natsu also fumes walking over to Mira. "Gimme something strong."   
  
"You really should talk to him, Nastu. You know how he can be," Mira advised kindly as she placed his drink on the counter.   
  
"Um... hey Nastu?" Lucy comes to sit beside him, "what did Gray mean by claiming him... a-and jumping me?"   
  
Natsu peaks over at her red face and scans the room for Gajeel. "Ask metal-head. He’s better at explaining than me!"  
  
She only thanked him as she shuffled away. His once cheerful mood dampened by Grays outburst. "Mira, what did I do?"  
  
"I don’t know. What 'did' you do, what are you two?"  
  
Natsu sighs as he raked a hand through his messy salmon locks. "We're dating, have been for quite a while now... it's just, I don’t know. I'm just getting sick of all these women throwing themselves at my mate and there were these men, and oh boy if Gray hadn't held me back...."  
  
He’s interrupted by a loud thud from beside him, Erza had taken the seat Lucy left. "So, if I'm right, you and Gray have been together for how long now?" She asked as if it was an important question.   
  
He thought about it for a minute and decided there was no harm in telling them. "I'd say roughly three years now, four if you count all the heated talks we had and flirt-fighting we did constantly... why is this so important? Can you guys help me, I can’t lose him after I worked so hard to get him!"  
  
It looked like both girls were about to speak when master cheered loudly. "Hahaha, the money's all mine! I knew you brats would get together and if you lovely ladies check the betting board. Ha, you'll realize my guess was almost exactly on the dot!"  
  
Natsu gave them all a weird look and only looked at them a little harder as he watched both Erza and Mira scramble to grab the board that was hidden just under the bar. "No!-" Erza cried out dramatically, "-I was gonna use that to buy strawberry cakes!"  
  
Mira simply let out a sad laugh as she promised to make Erza her own cake later in the evening.   
  
"You guys bet on us?!" His voice was raised, his own problem temporarily forgotten in his anger.   
  
"Why wouldn’t we!" Mira answered back.  
  
"It was clear you both liked each other!" Erza added.  
  
The master yelled that they can finally celebrate the newly outed power couple of Magnolia.   
  
It was then that Gray walked back in, he was oddly tense as he marched towards Nastu, who sat against the counter watching him.   
  
"I'm s... ugh, can we talk in private."

Natsu nodded as he let himself be led away from the guild and into the safety of the trees they used to fight at as kids. 

“look… I um over-reacted a bit. I know you and Lucy are nothing but good friends but sometimes the way she looks at you tells me she feels otherwise… and I, I know you love me and I love you too but… ugh, why is talking so damn hard!”

Natsu leaned forward a fond smile already on his lips, “tis alright snowflake- that’s why I love you, my awkward snowman!” he murmured against Grays lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. let me know what you think


End file.
